Arkhampedia:Featured Inmate Nominations/Archive
This is the archive of all Featured Inmate nominations, both successful and not. To nominate an article for FI, please see Arkhampedia: Featured Inmate Nominations. To see the history and queue, please see Arkhampedia:Featured Inmate. Insert Archive here Killer Moth (Successful) Support #All credit goes to SG1, as he made the article a while ago. I just insisted on putting it here. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #Per the Ninja. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 23:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Holy shit! Momma, get the swatta'! -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) Object #Because I feel like giving myself a little competition. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Neutral/Gobshite comments Bateman (Successful) Support #All credit goes to Tom, our newest Admin. Once again, when we made these, this is another one I insisted on The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 23:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Thank god this isn' created by some admin over at swfanon. ;) Punny right? -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) Object Neutral/Gobshite comments *I'd like to know what idiot wrote this, please, and I'd like to request he become the unfortunate victim of a pencil. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Teen Titans (Successful) Support #This is the only article I've made that I believe is worthy to be here, not including the articles I'm currently in the midst of. Its still not as good as the above. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:44, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 23:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #T.E.E.N.S. Madclaw ''Talk'' 01:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #V.I.C.T.I.M.S. Is more like it. ;)-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:55, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) Object Neutral/Gobshite comments Deadpool (Successful) Support #This article took me quite awhile, but it was a labor of love to the departed idea of Exilepedia. And hell, the Ending even surprised me, as I didn't come up with it until near the end of the last section. I think this is the only article I can actually say I'm proud of. But, then again, I'm a gobshite, so..... The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 01:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #I'd be scared if I didn't support, he'd break the fourth wall and kill me. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare #Wow this is the best you've written. Madclaw is impressed. Madclaw ''Talk'' 13:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) #Very nice work, Nina. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Object Neutral/Gobshite comments The Joker (Successful) It's our mascot thingy right? So I figured it'd have to be one of the first Inmates. Welcome into the Asylum #Hell yeah. As creator and nominator. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #Hell ok why not. As supporter. Madclaw ''Talk'' 13:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) #Meh, alright. --Thomas Rattim (talk) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Reject, not crazy enough Undecided God (Successful) I'm with you #Shit, how did we forget god? We're all gonna get smited! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) #I'll help you out this one time. But consider this my official resignation. While this machine is at Wayne Enterprises, I won't be. - So says God. --Thomas Rattim (talk) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 20:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) #All hail Freeman! MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Not really with you What the Hell? Baleman (Successful) I'm with you #Screw all my previous ideas/reservations/self policies. Bale made me do it. --Thomas Rattim (talk) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 17:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) #Fuck yeah The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) #Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na BALEMAN! MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) #None can stand against the BALE. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 17:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Not really with you What the Hell? Dick Grayson (Successful) Yes #He's a Whiny bastard, but he did make the Teen Titans. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) #Vote for the limey! --Thomas Rattim (talk) #Hey you must be Dick, you look beat. Madclaw ''Talk'' 10:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 11:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) #Ha, ha! Dick's a funny word. ;). MecenarylordEnter if you dare 21:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) No Maybe So Duela Dent (Successful) Yes #Time to roll, Ms. Firecrotch. --Thomas Rattim (talk) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 11:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) #FIRE! F.FIRE F.F.FIRE!!! Madclaw ''Talk'' 13:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) #Ten Times better than the intro I wrote. Well done, Tom. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 17:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) #Firecrocth? Is that some kind of flaming desert? Sounds yummy. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) No Maybe So LOL DENIED (Successful) Yes #It once spent time at Arkham Asylum, so it must be an inmate! --Thomas Rattim (talk) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 08:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 12:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #LOL DENIED is a person? Therefor, I suppose, it could be an inmate. Great article, Tom. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #LOL DENIED! Oh wait, was I supposed to sign below. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) LOL DENIED Maybe So Hooded Justice (Successful) Gay Nazi? I'm in! #The first of many incoming Watchmen articles, thanks to SG1's Project Watchmen. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 22:12, 22 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #das ist uberhupsch. Madclaw 14:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Gay Nazi? Not a chance. Gay Nazi? What the Hell? Lumpy Custard (Successful) Tofu? Hell, no. #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 19:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 19:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) #I am a veteran of the Custard rebellion! Can I has food now plz? The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I want Tofu! Explain what makes Tofu bad? El Janitor (Successful) ¡Hola! #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 19:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 19:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #I am Madclaw's father? Holy shit, I must be in the none hairy side of the family! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 21:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ¡Nola! ¿Huh-la? Gnora the Gnome (Successful) Yes! #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 18:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #Sweet. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 21:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) (G)No(me)! What? Lobo (Successful) Support # LOBO MOTHERFUCKERS!! Madclaw 21:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) # Just as long as I never hear the words "19 inch Cock" ever again. It scares me. Its inhuman. INHUMAN I TELL YOU! The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 21:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) # Frag me for a bastiche. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) #If you're gonna hire Lobo to kill the bad guy, you better make damn sure the bad guy isn't you. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 22:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) #YES. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments * I moved his nomination to the top of the page, because he's Lobo. Madclaw 21:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Psylocke (Successful) I ain't no fanboy # Gonna be hard for people to vote, since everybody but SG1 got killed by this chick. Wait, I'm dead! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC) # I paid St. Peter £20 and he said I could come back to life for twenty minutes and vote. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 17:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) # And her evil child with Howard, Psyduck. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 05:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) # So that I might not have died in vain. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) # MINE! Madclaw 10:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'm a fanboy! Please don't kill me! You know me, Psylocke. Do you really think I'm a fanboy? Captain Marvel (Unsuccessful) Support #As nominator and creator. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) LOL DENIED # Sorry, Merc. It ain't FI material yet. I'd advise that you look over it and try to improve grammar, make the storyline make either a bit more sense or funnier, and fit the image at the top to fit the whole box before I'd vote yes. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) #*Alright. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 12:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) #Now right now, ya don't. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 13:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Meh Superman (Successful) I'm all American! # I'm against Communism. Communism makes Nina sad :(. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:01, 23 July 2009 (UTC) # Great work, Ninja. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) # I'm a Commie #Yes. Yes I am. Nevertheless, this is a support! --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 12:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I'm like France. I'm on the fence. *Much credit goes to Billy, who started the article, who helped me find images, and who helped shape my ideas and give me a storyline. Cheers. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Dutch #Because I refuse to sign anything that either says I'm a yank, commie or a frogeater. Also I support the nomination to reach Featured Inmate status. Madclaw 17:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Arkham Security Guard (Successful) Support #The Music Meister 21:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Awesome! Madclaw 13:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) #Excellent The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 17:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose *Please expand the intro a bit so it will be worthy for the main page per rule #8. After that I'll be happy to support this article, nice work. 'Madclaw''' 22:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC)